


Schmooples und Nugget

by ForsakenViera



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Lots of Nugs, Nugs, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Schmooples bekommt von Leliana einen Gefährten, doch das hat ungeahnte Folgen.





	Schmooples und Nugget

“Wisst Ihr, ich hab nachgedacht…”, begann Leliana schläfrig. Sie gähnte und schniefte kurz. “Schmooples braucht einen Gefährten.”

“Mhm.” Surana lag daneben, eingekuschelt an Lelianas Halsbeuge. Den Arm fest um ihre Geliebte gelegt, driftete sie langsam aber sicher ins Traumland.

“Leliana, was habt Ihr d… ist das ein Nug?” Es waren ein paar Tage ins Land gezogen und Surana hatte gehofft, Leliana hatte sich den Gedanken, einen weiteren Nug aufzunehmen, aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Doch nun präsentierte die Rothaarige stolz ihre neueste Errungenschaft. Sie hielt das Tier fest in beiden Händen und streckte es Surana entgegen. Der Nug quiekte und schnüffelte an ihr, bewegte die Ohren neugierig und zappelte ein wenig.

Leliana nahm ihn zurück und kuschelte ihn an ihre Brust. 

“Er ist so niedlich. Und Schmooples brauchte einen Freund. Niemand ist gerne allein.”

Surana schnaufte belustigt. Sie liebte es, wenn Leliana aufgeregt war. Sie liebte es, wenn sie so liebevoll war, ob zu Surana selbst oder zu einer kleinen Kreatur, die aussah wie ein nacktes Kaninchen. Die Schwarzhaarige umarmte Leliana und den Nug, schmiegte ihre Wange an ihre Freundin und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Noch etwas, das sie so sehr liebte: Lelianas Wärme. Ihre weichen Lippen auf den eigenen. Ihren betörenden Duft.

Surana ließ die eine Hand hoch zu Lelianas Nacken wandern und die andere runter zu ihrem Gesäß. Sie griff sanft aber bestimmt zu und entlockte Leliana ein genüssliches Stöhnen.

“In Ordnung. Behaltet das kleine Kerlchen", sagte Surana mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, als sie sich zögerlich von Lelianas Lippen löste.

Leliana strahlte und schaute zu dem Tier in ihren Armen, das sich genauso wohl in Lelianas Umarmung fühlte, wie Surana es immer tat. “Ich nenne ihn…  _ Nugget _ !”

Einige Zeit verging und Schmooples und Nugget verstanden einander. Und nicht nur das, sie schienen sich richtig zu mögen. Sie schmusten, sie putzten sich gegenseitig und sie aßen zusammen. Wann immer sie aneinander gekuschelt schliefen, vernahm man ein kaum hörbar leises Quieken, das beinahe wie zufriedenes Seufzen klang.

“Die beiden erinnern mich an uns", bemerkte Surana nachdenklich, als sie die Nugs beim Fressen beobachtete. Sie waren schon süß, diese winzigen, haarlosen Viecher. Sie kraulte Nugget und Schmooples abwechselnd hinter den Ohren.

“Ach ja?” Leliana setzte sich hinter Surana, legte ihre Arme um ihren Bauch und schmiegte sich an sie. Das Kinn auf der Schulter ihrer Geliebten gestützt, küsste sie sacht ihre Halsbeuge. Surana spürte das Kribbeln jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn Lelianas Lippen sie streiften. Und jedes Mal verlangte ihr Körper insgeheim mehr, verzehrte sich nach den mal zärtlichen, mal fordernden Berührungen. Doch im Camp waren sie nicht alleine und weder Surana noch Leliana waren darauf aus, bei ihren Liebkosungen beobachtet zu werden.

Surana unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und konnte vor Erregung kaum die Augen offen halten, als Leliana sie immer und immer wieder behutsam küsste und dann an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle inne hielt, um an Suranas Schulter zu saugen. Ein rötlicher Fleck blieb zurück und Leliana lächelte zufrieden. Surana gehörte ihr.

“Sagt mal…”, Leliana beobachtete die kleinen Nugs nun ebenfalls, “kommt Euch Nugget irgendwie ein wenig… molliger vor als sonst?”

Nugget war tatsächlich fast kugelrund, Schmooples dagegen rank und schlank. Beide aßen jedoch immer die gleiche Menge an Futter und bekamen sich auch nicht deswegen in die Haare. Sie waren liebevoll zueinander. Eigentlich schien Schmooples sogar noch mehr von Nugget angetan als sonst. Er putzte ihn fast unaufhörlich, ließ ihm manchmal ein besonders leckeres Stück Gemüse über und sorgte immer dafür, dass niemand Fremdes Nugget zu nahe kam.

“Schmooples ist wie Ihr, meine Liebste”, kicherte Surana und strich sacht über Lelianas Hände an ihrem Bauch. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in die Umarmung, schloss die Augen und genoss die Körperwärme, die von Leliana ausging. Sie konnte ihren beruhigenden Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken spüren.

“Fürsorglich, beschützerisch… einfach herzallerliebst.”

Aufgeregtes Quieken weckte Surana eines morgens. Sie kniff unzufrieden die Augen zusammen, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

“Ich will schlafen", murmelte sie genervt in ihr Kissen und wälzte sich von der einen Seite zur anderen.

“Surana! Surana, wacht auf!” Leliana rüttelte an ihr, in ihrer Stimme schwang pure Erheiterung mit. “Surana, seht nur!”

Surana rieb sich die Augen und schaffte es, eins davon ein wenig zu öffnen, um nachzuschauen, was der Aufruhr ihrer Geliebten zu bedeuten hatte. Doch statt einer rothaarigen Frau sah sie die Schnauze einer winzigkleinen, nackten Kreatur, die in ihrem Gesicht schnüffelte. Surana schreckte hoch.

“Was…?!”

“Wir sind… Eltern!!” In Lelianas Armen räkelten sich unzählige Miniaturnugs, die quiekten und gähnten und in der Luft schnüffelten, um die Welt um sie herum zu erkunden.

“Leliana, wo habt Ihr die Nugs her…?” Suranas Stimme klang rau, müde. Sie dachte, ihre Freundin hätte wieder einen Streifzug durch Orzammar gemacht, um mehr Haustiere zu sammeln. Leliana war in Nugs vernarrt, seit sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Surana hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein harmloses Geschenk zu einer derartigen Sammelsucht ausarten könnte.

“Nugget!” Leliana strahlte wie die aufgehende Sonne. “Nugget ist in Wahrheit ein Mädchen!”

Die Schwarzhaarige hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, ließ ihren Blick durchs Zelt wandern und sah in einer Ecke Schmooples und Nugget sitzen, die sich um einigen Nachwuchs kümmerten. Nugget säugte ein paar der winzigen Tierchen, Schmooples putzte einige andere von ihnen. Es waren so viele! Fast das ganze Zelt war übersät mit Nugs. Surana hatte Angst, sich zu bewegen, weil sie nicht aus Versehen eins der Babys zerquetschen wollte.

Leliana legte die Horde quiekender Mininugs zu ihren Eltern und rutschte vorsichtig zu Surana. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich zärtlich lose schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht ihrer Angebeteten. Ihr Blick war erfüllt von bedingungsloser Liebe, auf ihren Lippen bildete sich ein sanftes, glückseliges Lächeln.

“Mit niemandem würde ich lieber Kinder haben als mit Euch.”


End file.
